Diary of a Mean Girl
by BeaRizy28
Summary: Cindy Vortex is smart, rich and mean girl at the Retroville! she was the most important woman at Retroville! if not! guess what's going to happen? it's a war! right? maybe?.. ahaha! do you think? even of her bad attitude? she can found love? well! let's find out! 3
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

Hello! Dearest members of ! I'm glad to make a story here!

First of all simplychummy is The original author of this story. And this is originally a teen fiction story! I'm make it a Jimmy Neutron Fan Fiction

This is my second launch of story here! Because I had an another account! Which named SooCrazy28 but I can't open that account, because I forgot my password.. How Sad?

I hope that my grammar is perfect for now! But I still giving an apology! Because I'm not sure! If I can do this trully perfect

I'm 13 years old! And I'm a grade 8 student at Angono, Rizal Philippines..

This story start with...

Cindy Vortex! A rich, smart and Mean Girl! At the Retroville! Her father the owner of Retroville University! or let we say Mr. Vortex is the owner of that school..

She's got a course, as a lawyer! Because since she was 13 she wanted to be a lawyer! bacause she want to help defendant to say the truth to the court about the crime that they involving!

And the problem is.. Her father is wanted her to be Doctor! Because! According to her father! If she became a doctor! She can use it! If she become a wife or mother

She's always telling him that "Shut Up!"

Cindy's had an another sister! Which named Stella Vortex,

Stella is two year older than Cindy

Stella is Cindy's rival too! But they are not rival! When the topic is love

If Cindy is Mean Girl...

Stella is Impostor...

Why Impostor?

Because! She was pretending to be kind! But in the fact she's not! If she opresssed Cindy Long time ago?! Now! It's no longer! Since Cindy learned to fight and stood for herself

Just look for Jimmy Neutron! Soon! At my chapters!..

So! What are we waiting for? Just continue reading! (Sorry for the grammar! XD)

And another thing! This story is for the people! Which is:

- Bad! that pretending to be Kind

- People would like to be lazy forever

- People pretendng to be kind to see the fake heaven

- Mean people that wanted to be Kind

- Stupid that tired to be stupid

If you had some attitude like I mentoined?

Congratulations!

You can continue reading my story! If not! I just excuse! BE GONE! I don't want your clean personality! Mix my crazy story!

Diary of a Mean Girl ©BeaRizy28 (stealing is a crime)

01/17/15

PS: Thanks! For supporting it! Even I'm in the Prolouge! Hope you like it guys!


	2. Mean 1

**M**ean 1:

**Begginning**

~Cindy's Point of View~

I'm just walking in the mall and wore a simple t-shirt and paper cut skirt

I went to starbucks, and bought an mocha frappe! I take it out! I'm tired to stay there, Because it's many high school girls inside, They are very happy! I think it's their first time to enter at the starbucks! How pathetic?

I continue walking at that mall and I've plan to go home..

Ouch! my leg! It hurts! My shopping bags including acsessories and dresses are placed at my right arm! While my mocha frappe is in the left hand, I'm ceasing!

"Ouch! Are you blind?" The girl immediately shouted

I stopped walking, and yes! I hit her...

"You did'nt know that I'm a human! Look! What you done with my dress?" She madly explained

Yes! I put stain at her dress and less stain at my hand

"Wow! Do you think! You're a human?" I aksed, and I rose my left eyebrow

"You're so bad miss! Who are you! In your expectations!" She madly explained again

"She's right miss! That give an apology! Look! What you done with her dress?" Her boyfriend adviced

She command me! Huh!...

Much of people is looking and wathching us! Nice! I like that!...

Attention!

"Oh! What we've got here? A knight in shinning armor and ready to save his damsel in distress! How romantic? Seriously! It's my first time to saw a shirmp and shark! That walking at the mall!" I proudly explained

*laughs* look their faces! GAPE!

"Just a simple sorry! You can't say!" She nerviously adviced and ovbiously, she's going to cry

"Sorry? You must to say thanks to me!" I said and I smirked at them

"And what's the reason? Why I must to say thanks to you?" She asked

"because you tasted a expensive cofee! The case is! It's went to your dress!" I comfortably answered "Here!" I gave the expensive cofee to her

"What the heck? You're going to accept this or I throw it to your face?" I add

She got it immediately becuase of her fear, that's right be afraid of me!

"What can I do with this?" She's afraidly asked

"Of course! To drink it! Just use your brain sometimes!" I laugh litterally then I turned my face into a serious expression

This is my FINAL WAVE!

"for you to taste my expensive cofee! Because only 3 in 1 cofee that you can buy at the stores! and another one! I never want to drink that again!" I proudly adviced

"Just say thanks!" I add

I rolled my eyes...

And I go away at that mall with smiley face and they are still silent at that place! Because of the lines! I've been said!

I'm Cindy! Kind to no one!

A/N: Thanks! For suppory guys! Sorry for the grammar! Really really sorry! If I done something wrong! And for the americans that asking me, if my first language is english? My answer is not! Filipino language is my first and english is a second language!


	3. Mean 2:

**Mean 2:**

**Concern**

~Cindy's point of view~

Mean like me is also entering at school

I'm 1st year (2nd sem.) College

I'm 17 years old turning 18 next March

I'm taking up course as a lawyer

and take note!

I'm the daughter of a owner of this school, that I'm in

But your expectations is wrong!

Not because my father is the owner of this school! I stop attending! I'm attending becauss of just the way I want

How I can step at the 1st year college?

SELF-STUDY

I don't like the professors! Here! They're so very annoying

I don't like their lessons

Other professors! They only teaching their LOSER lives

What can I get with their lives?

I'm paying them! Because I want them to teach me! Not to teach me about their lives!

I know that you have a prof./teacher like that! Annoying right?

After I parked my green car..

And since I'm beautiful!

All of the student that I passed! They following me by their eyes. No one students blocked my way!

That's right! Make way for me! I never give a way for them! They must give way!

I saw a 2nd year college that blocking my way... I don't care if

"*ehem!*" I paused

They immediately gave a way for me..

"I'm so sorry Miss Cindy!" Their apologize

*room*

My gay professor is teaching at the front, when I came inside

I sat at chair at the last row with my expensive bag and window besides me

Why I sat in the Last row! For me to see them all and beside of window? to teas my professor, that I'm not interested with their lessons

"Wow! The midterm is going to finish Ms. Vortex! And you came late!" He adviced

"I know! I'm not stupid!" I said and I rolled my eyes

"And I'm paying you, To teach me! Not to mentoined my absences!" I add

"I'm just miss you to mentoin! Well! Welcome back!" He greeted

The middle of the lesson of my professor, when the nerd's entered in my class

She wore an eyeglasses that very thick like her eyebrows and also wore a long skirt! And her face is very beautiful! She's a human!

"Sorry if I'm late Mr. Villianueva!" The Nerd's apologized

"It's okay Miss Neutron! The officer said that you done some many things at the office! So, you can sit!" Our professor answered

Nerd is looking around she's finding a chair..

"May I sit there!" She said pointing the chair

"Yep!" I answer

And she start to got her ballpen and paper at her bad and start to listen at my professor

*cafeteria*

I want to buy my launch and all student are blocked my may! Then I speak

"Excuse me! Can you walk away at my path or I expel you at my school?" I madly aksed

They're immediately go away and I saw a four clowns that laughing litterally

"What's funny?" I paused

And I saw! The nerd that sitting at the ground and crying..

"You do not have right to humilate here! I'm the only one can do that!" I adviced

"We make a fans club! About you! I'm really supporting your mean attitudes!" They proudly announce

"Look what you done! With mh cafeteria? Because of that you must clean it!" I add

"But miss-"

"No! One can speak! And because of that you must clean the whole cafeteria! I madly explained

They're madly clean the cafeteria.

"You! You want to cry! There? Forever?" I aksed to the nerd

"No!" And she stood up

I went to the counter..

"I want to eat mango moose! Please! Mean people like me! Don't want to wait!" I adviced and she immediately got my order

"and leave me the charge! That this nerd want eat!" I commanded and I sat at the chair

"Thanks! Miss Cindy!" She said

A/N: hello! Everyone Sofia Kimberly Neutron or Kim! Is Jimmy's younger sister, she was a shy and modest girl! She's studies advance! (They're same with her brother)

*Bea29...


	4. Mean 3

**Mean 3:**

**Sister**

*My House*

I walked straight at my house! Only me and our maids are only living here

My parents?

Their keeping rich? They are in France we have a business there

Sister? In my knowledge I had'nt any sister!

I consider myself as a only child

After I ate my launch I immediately go home

The next subject is management! I don't need that!

Why? I can make them as my follower without their lessons

"Good Afternoon Ms. Cindy!" Our maids greeted me

I ignore them is continue walking, go to my room.

I'm going up! But our maid immediately asked me

"What time now? You're so very early to go home!"

Steward and Maid that assigned by my dad! I can't evict her because my dad gonna be mad

"What is your job in MY house?" I asked

"Steward of your house that assigned by your daddy!" She raised her forehead

"See! That is came from you! You're monitoring our house not ME!" I explained

"And another one Ms. Cindy! Your dad commanded that I report to him! Of you doing here!" She explained

"Okay! Just add to your job description to be a maid and BODYGUARD! But you had no right to ask me like that!" I explained

"I will tell this to your daddy!" She threated me

"Maybe If I'm kind! I afraid of you! But sorry! I'm mean! You just tell it? If you like I come with you! You like to fly to France?"

"You're so bad child! You're unpolite! You can't teach yourself how to polite on the people older than you! I hope that, you is in the France not Stella!" She explained, and I'm feel mad when I heard the name Stella! They're always comparing me with that girl

"First of all! You're not respectfull! And Teach yourself how to respect the daughter of the owner of this house! Secondly! FLY TO CHINA! AND BE WITH YOUR IMPOSTOR BOSS! YOU'RE THE SAME IMPSTOR! JUST GROUP YOURSELVES TO SAW THE FAKE HEAVEN!" I madly explained

That teen old girl is my enemy

Her loyalty is not in mine, in

Stella

She is Milla! Stella's maid

My maid is Maid Sally, she's in the France

Stella trully wanted to bring my maid to France and left her maid!

But Unfortunately...

Stella is my sister

She's two year older than me!

If I'm Mean Girl

I'm Good to no one

Half French

Pure MEAN...

She's Impostor

She's Good to everyone

Half French

Pure IMPOSTOR

A/N: sorry! Haha! For the grammar again! :)


End file.
